Prey for Him
by 4MeJasper
Summary: DRABBLE. Darksper. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Prey for Him

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Prologue

He stood patiently, waiting on the busy street. He knew his target was inside the building, but he decided to watch the bustle of humans for a few minutes before entering.

His attention was drawn to a young girl across the street. He realized she had frozen at the sight of him as the scent of her fear wafted to him from across the street.

Delicious. He couldn't stop the smile that flitted across his face.

But she had spotted him, so he had to duck out of sight before she could get a good look at him. Fortunately she was momentarily distracted by a passing bus, so he quickly moved around the corner of the building out of her sight.

He leapt on top of a delivery truck on a side street, crouching low to avoid notice, and waited for her reaction to his disappearance. She didn't disappoint, as she looked about wildly for him, then turned and almost ran down the street. He followed her with his eyes until she entered a building, craning his neck around the corner of the building. A small coffee shop. What was it with humans and their love of coffee? These shops were everywhere.

To his surprise, his original quarry, a meddlesome human lawyer, came out of the building just a few minutes later and went in the same direction.

Odd. Once inside her office, this attorney seldom left unless she had a court appearance or some other appointment which she had noted on her calendar. And he had full access to her computerized calendar. Could the two women be connected?

If so, maybe he would take both. He jumped down from his perch, removed his coat and stashed it inside the truck, and followed the attorney to the coffee shop. Standing outside the building, he listened to the two women. They were talking, and as he head suspected, the delicious-smelling brunette had noticed him. But the attorney wasn't giving the girl any information about her own suspicions. He would consult with Carlisle about grabbing both women, but the young one would be for his personal use.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

Please review. I will send a preview of the next chapter to all reviewers.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Sight & Taking Shelter

PREY FOR HIM

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 1 – Seeing and Taking Shelter

A stranger leaning against the wall of my building caught my eye as I approached the law office where I worked. Though I couldn't see much of him, as he was wearing an overcoat and had his hat low over his eyes, I shivered and paused as a feeling of intense fear flooded through me. I gasped at this unexpected surge of feeling.

Instantly, his head snapped up in my direction, and a smile flitted across his face, as if he had heard me from across the street. I wanted to get a closer look at him, but he was wearing sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes. What I could see was strong jaw and a handsome face, framed by shoulder length blond hair.

The sound of a diesel engine behind me caught my attention, and I looked behind me, watching my bus drive away. When I turned back, he was gone.

This disappearance frightened me more than anything else.

Instead of going inside, I quickly walked in the opposite direction and called my boss, Millicent, from a Starbucks two blocks away.

But when I told her I wasn't coming in, I forgot to say I was sick.

The line was silent for a few seconds, and then she suddenly asked, "What happened?"

What to tell her? Some man scared me too much to show up for work?

She said, "I hear people talking around you. Where are you? Stay in the open. I'll come to you."

The Starbucks was busy and noisy, which was reassuring. I found a seat and waited for my boss, Millicent.

She found me quickly, lingering only a second in the doorway before spotting me.

After making her way across the crowded room to my table, she asked again, "What happened?"

"I just feel stupid," I replied, ducking my head in embarrassment.

"No," she said firmly. "Follow your instincts. I am a lawyer, and my firm handles…cases against unsavory parties."

I looked up at her, biting my lip before finally answering. "One minute he was there, the next he wasn't," I told her.

She leaned back in the chair she had pulled over next to me. I thought I saw a look of fear flit across her face, though she quickly smoothed it into her usual, calm expression.

Surprisingly, when she spoke, she started talking about something else. She turned the conversation back to our favorite topic – my long dreamt of trip to Paris. As we talked, she told me about her own trip, five years before.

Finally, she turned serious and said in a formal tone, "For the rest of the week, it would be more convenient if you did your research at the law library at 7th and Main. It is a closed, private facility, but I will make the arrangements for you to have access. Call me for your assignment when you get there each morning."

I nodded.

On my way home, I looked behind myself every few steps. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue!

Show some love? I'll send previews, though they'll probably be one or two sentence teasers, from the next chapter to all reviewers.

On a more serious note, I wasn't sure if I should post with the horrors going on out there in the real world. But then, I thought, people read to escape. I was checking my updates, looking for an escape for reality over the past day and a half. So I'm posting this now.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Job

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 3 – The Job

Once inside the safety of my apartment, I leaned against the door, trying to catch my breath. As the hour passed, the scare of the morning began to seem surreal. So while I was fixing lunch, I thought again about my job. Could there be danger associated with working for a law firm?

It was only a summer internship, after all. Why would anyone care about me?

The college guidance counselor had set me up with the interview, warning me that this was considered an ideal position for pre-law students.

"You should dress appropriately," she told me as she looked pointedly at my worn jeans, "and be sure to sound certain that you want to be a lawyer when you interview."

I smiled and nodded my understanding, thanking her as I left.

On the morning of the interview, I had polished my one pair of pumps, opened a new package of stockings, and pulled on my black wool skirt which I paired with a white sweater. I combed my hair into a bun and then took the bus to the address I had been given in downtown Seattle.

Once there, though, I had done something foolish during the interview – I had told my interviewer, Millicent, the truth. I said I was an English/History major, and wasn't sure whether I wanted to be a lawyer. But I did want to be a researcher, so I thought this would help my skills.

Surprisingly, she hired me anyway.

At the time, we had spoken a little about her firm. It was a new company, formed by Millicent and a few of her law school friends. Upon graduation, they had pooled their money and formed their own law firm.

Their goal was to represent the "little people," those who might not otherwise be able to afford justice.

She admitted that this occasionally meant going up against a few unsavory litigants, and she thought that she might had bumped heads with the mafia a few times.

It sounded rather exciting to this mousy girl who had grown up in Forks, Washington. Even though my father was Police Chief of the tiny city, there hadn't been much crime there.

Maybe today I had run into one of those unsavory people, and was in for more danger than I thought when I took the summer internship.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews, though they'll be just a few sentence teasers, from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4 - Missing

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 4 – Missing

The next day, I made the trip to my new workplace, a dusty old library at 7th and Main.

Once I was properly signed in, a man who could have auditioned for the Crypt Keeper climbed up ladders and brought down the books I requested. He then hovered over me while I read. I knew he was being helpful, but I was starting to get spooked.

I felt like there was someone else in the small library with us, someone I couldn't see, who was just always on the other side of the stacks. My Crypt Keeper helper never seemed to notice anything, but I constantly seemed to hear rustlings and small sounds that ceased as soon as I stood up to investigate.

At the end of each afternoon I phoned Millicent with my results, e-mailed her my research notes, and then got my next assignment. By the end of the second day, I was hoping she would tell me to come back to her office.

But on the third day when I called in, Millicent didn't answer.

One of the other partners did.

"She isn't here," he said carefully. "Did she tell you about her calendar?"

"No," I answered. "I've been working off-site for the past few days. I was calling her daily for my assignment."

"It's odd," he stated cautiously. "She's always been the first one in. I'm not used to having to open the office myself."

There was a pause and then he continued, seeming to have made a decision. "Come back to our office building, and we'll find something for you to do."

So I came in to the law firm and spent the day in a room with musty old boxes, reviewing medical record files for a list of scary-sounding medical terms. And worrying about the missing Millicent.

As I walked to my bus stop each afternoon, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched, though I never saw anyone. I kept hoping to see Millicent coming around the corner, carrying her Starbucks, with some explanation for her absence.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue!

Show some love? I'll send previews, though they'll probably be one or two sentence teasers, from the next chapter to all reviewers.

I'm going to be out of town for a few days, starting later this week. So I probably won't post again until early next week.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Envelope

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Don't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

5 – The Envelope

_On the third day, when I called in, Millicent didn't answer._

The next morning, the partner was waiting for me in Millicent's office when I arrived at work. At his side were two police officers. They all stood as the receptionist showed me into the room, and the two cops remained standing after I nervously seated myself in the leather chair in front of Millicent's desk. As I looked around I remembered all the times Millicent and I had sat in this same office, eating our lunch, talking about my dreams.

Somehow it was always my dreams that got discussed. I never heard much about hers. The partner's voice jerked me back to reality.

"We still haven't heard from Millicent," the partner said, his voice laced with concern as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. "These officers have just come from her apartment, and it doesn't appear she's been there either. In looking through her notes, I found something. It was an envelope, entitled 'In the Event I Go Missing'."

I shivered. "You think she expected this?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I wish I knew. What is interesting to us is what this envelope contains," he continued, holding up a large manila envelope. "Just a blank piece of paper and this." He pulled a standard business-size white envelope from the larger one. "It contains an airline ticket and cash, inside an envelope with your name on it."

He leaned across the desk and handed it to me.

I opened it with shaking hands, as both the partner and police officers watched. I couldn't suppress my gasp of surprise at its contents. It held ticket to Paris in my name, along with a small stack of $50 bills. There was a blue Post-It note on the face of the ticket. On this small square of paper, Millicent had written a single word in her familiar, neat handwriting: "Go."

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews, though they'll just be few sentence teasers, from the next chapter to all reviewers.

A/N – I'll be traveling Friday-Monday, to somewhere remote. I'm supposed to have Wi-Fi where I'm going, but last year it didn't work well. So I may not be able to send previews until I get back.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Trip

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Don't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 6 – the Trip

I stayed at the law firm and completed the remained of my two-month internship. We kept hoping Millicent would return safely, though that hope began fading as the days dragged on.

But she never did.

Once the eight-week summer internship ended, I decided to go to Paris. Though the fact I had been given such a generous gift had the police interested in me initially, in the end, they let me travel abroad, providing I advised them of where I would be staying.

I noticed that the feeling of being followed seemed to evaporate after she left. During the daytime, anyway. At night, though, my dreams were haunted by the memories and fear I had experienced from the day I first saw the stranger.

Millicent and her generous gift had given me wings, and I chose to fly. No more just dreaming of the City of Lights.

Plus, as my practical side reminded me, there was time for this trip before the next school semester began. So I made my arrangements and arrived in Paris the first week of August.

I quickly discovered that Paris closes in August. The Parisians go on holiday elsewhere: to Spain, Greece, or wherever it is that those in the know go.

But I was here, so I walked the city with my guidebook, taking in the sights and snapping photos. While at the Louvre, I was struck by the magnificent statue of the Winged Victory, enthroned at the top of a staircase. I spent a long time standing in front of the headless, armless woman, the wings on her back keeping her aloft as an unseen breeze blew against her marble drapery, unable to tear myself away. According to my guidebook:

"The work is notable for its convincing rendering of a pose where violent motion and sudden stillness meet, for its graceful balance and for the rendering of the figure's draped garments, compellingly depicted as if rippling in a strong sea breeze."*

All I could think about was the missing Millicent. Somehow this stone figure of a strong, beautiful woman, bereft of her head and arms, reminded me of Millicent. Who or what had she fought against, and had she lost herself in that struggle?

But trying to lose myself in the accumulated beauty and culture of this fabled city did not work. Millicent stayed foremost in my thoughts.

One day, as I was strolling the Latin Quarter, a small bookstore caught my eye. A charming place, with an intricately detailed, wrought-iron bannister that guided the passer-by the three steps that needed to be taken from the street level to the entrance.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews, though they'll be few sentence teasers, from the next chapter to all reviewers.

*My guidebook is Wikipedia's entry "Winged Victory of Samothrace."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Bookstore

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Don't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 7 - Bookstore

_One day, as I was strolling the Latin Quarter, a small bookstore caught my eye. A charming place, with an intricately detailed, wrought-iron bannister that guided the passer-by the three steps that needed to be taken down from the street level to the entrance._

I walked down and opened the door.

A thin man, with an intense look that evaporated as he smiled, appeared from behind a row of tall bookcases as I entered. He greeted me with, "Bonjour, Mademoiselle," but then quickly switched to English when he heard my reply.

I shyly told him that this was my first visit to Paris. When he asked what I was looking for, I asked for the travel section for Italy.

"A beautiful woman visiting Paris wants to see books on Italy?" he said raising an eyebrow. "We don't have enough here to keep your interest?"

"It's long been a dream of mine to see the walled cities of Italy," I told him. "Have you visited any?"

He smiled, and after showing me the relevant travel section, began to regale me with stories about his favorite stops along the train lines that criss-crossed the Italian countryside. As he spoke, gesturing in the air with his hands to show the height of the city walls and the difficulty of climbing up the steep cobble-stoned streets, I pulled one of the books from the tall wooden shelves.

It fell open in my hands to a page showing a crowd of people wearing bright red robes. Glancing at the inscription, I read that the photo was taken in the city of Volterra, known for its St. Marcus Day Festival.

I showed the photo to the proprietor and asked, "Have you been here?"

The smile left his face, and he took the book from my hands, muttering that he had not meant for it to be on the shelf. As I watched, he seemed to retreat deep inside of himself, closing up and hiding something painful. Then he recovered and smiled again. Apologizing profusely, he said that another customer had called and asked that this book be held for him.

Puzzled, I thanked him and looked around some more. But really, what harm could come from reading a book?

As if in answer, the door chime rang, and the owner started toward the front of the store. He paused as he looked at the new customer, who was hidden from my sight by the bookcase. Setting the book down on an open space in a shelf out of the newcomer's view, he finally said "Bonjour, Monsieur." His voice shook slightly as he spoke.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews, though they'll be just a few sentence teasers, from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Legend

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Don't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 8 – The Legend of Volterra

_Puzzled, I thanked him and looked around some more. But really, what harm could come from reading a book?_

_As if in answer, the door chime rang, and the owner started toward the front of the store. He paused as he looked at the new customer, who was hidden from my sight by the bookcase. Setting the book down on an empty shelf out of the newcomer's view, he finally said, "Bonjour, Monsieur." His voice shook slightly as he spoke._

With his left hand, which had been griping the bookcase, he pointed me to the back door, and then stepped forward to greet his customer.

I grabbed the book from the shelf and slipped out the door he had pointed to.

Leaving the store, my heart beat wildly at the strange ending to what should have been a simple shopping trip. Upon reaching my hotel, I began flipping through the pages of the travel book. It was just an illustrated guide to the cities of the Italian countryside. I turned it over in my hands, trying to figure out why he was so reluctant for me to have it.

Turning to the chapter on Volterra, I read an interview by the author with one of the natives of the town, entitled, "The Legend of St. Marcus."

It seemed the region had been plagued with vampires. The blood-sucking demons had preyed mostly on the young, generally young women, and especially on servant girls.

Their relief from this plague came in the form of a stranger named Marcus, who came to Volterra in response to their plea to rid the city of this curse. He created quite a stir when he appeared before the assembled council, as he was tall, dark, and had a commanding appearance. Additionally, he seemed ageless and was reluctant to allow anyone to touch him, even to shake his hand.

He advised the council that for a fee, he would rid their city of its demons.

His fee? He wanted a piece of property, an old, pre-Roman ruin containing an Etruscan dome located at the edge of the town. If they would give him this property, he said, he would eliminate their vampires.

The city elders consulted at length, as they were, of course, a council, and then declared that if the city went for a year without an attack, they would give him the property. After hearing their decision, Marcus bowed and left the chambers.

One week later, Marcus returned with a covered cart. Removing the burlap cover with a flourish, Marcus revealed the twelve headless bodies lying beneath it to the horrified council.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews, a few sentence teasers, from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Legend of Marcus, cont

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Don't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 9 – The Legend of Marcus continued

_One week later, Marcus returned with a covered cart. Removing the burlap cloth with a flourish, Marcus revealed the twelve headless bodies lying beneath it to the horrified council. _

As one council member noted, all of the dead had the insignia and clothing of Romanians.

Though they were dead, the bodies seemed quite hard, almost like statues, and even more striking was that their hands and other exposed skin glittered in the sunlight. But what the gathering of men found the most horrifying was that the limbs on these dead bodies occasionally moved. As the town elders crossed themselves and shrank back in fear from these cursed dead, Marcus set fire to the bodies, and a lilac smoke rose to the sky. After the bodies were burnt, there were no more vampire attacks.

And so it was that one year later, the town held a festival, and Marcus was formally given the requested property. This festival has continued down to the present day.

I shivered at the odd story. There was a hand-written note in the margin, stating that a reader had asked, "No crosses, no stakes?" and been told that, "Not in the legends of Volterra, no, there are none."

The final margin note read, "Paris is an old city. We have our gargoyles for protection, but are they enough?"

After reading the story several times, I decided I would return the book in the morning.

But when I went to the store the next day, it was closed.

So I spent the rest of the day wandering Paris. One of the weirder exhibits I found was at the Medieval Museum, Cluny. In addition to the Lady and the Unicorn tapestries, the museum housed a collection of reliquaries, elaborate miniature chapels containing the bones of saints. Gruesome, I thought.

The following morning, I went back to the bookstore. Somehow I wasn't surprised to see a policeman standing in front of the door.

I mingled in the crowd, picking up what I could. It seemed the book storeowner had locked his shop, but never made it home. His body was found inside by the back door.

I couldn't pick up any other details about what had happened. It almost seemed as if people stopped whispering as I approached.

Looking around, I felt as though I was being watched. A tall, handsome man with dark hair and sunglasses seemed to appear and disappear at the edges of the crowd. The occasional glimpses I had of him gave me chills, and I decided against returning to my hotel. I went to the train station instead and bought a ticket for the next train to Italy.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	10. Chapter 10 - Venice

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Don't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 10 – Venice

_Looking around, I felt as though I was watched. A tall handsome man with dark hair and sunglasses seemed to appear and disappear at the edges of the crowd. The glimpses I had of him gave me chills, and I decided not to go back to my hotel. I went to the train station instead and made reservations for the next train to Italy_.

Once on the train, I called my hotel and asked them to ship my few belongings back to my home in Forks. They agreed, and I leaned back in the seat, debating where to go next. I decided to go to Venice.

Soon I was in Venice, where I picked up a few overpriced articles of clothing and found a hotel. After checking in, I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror, gripping the sink, trying to shake the unease that had followed me from Seattle to Paris.

The next morning, I went to the central plaza, St. Mark's Square. As I looked around, I marveled at the waves of pigeons as they flew in coordinated circles, lifting and moving in tandem. As I watched their progress upward to the skies, I saw a winged figure on top of the basilica. According to my guidebook, this was St. Mark. Below him was an image of a winged lion, holding a book open with one paw.

I passed the morning walking the square, but I didn't enter any of the buildings until I reached the Doge's Palace. I wanted to see the Bridge of Sighs, famous for having served as the link between the Palace and the prison where the condemned were sent, so I wandered inside, looking into the various state rooms on my way to the bridge.

But I was beginning to feel uneasy again, as if I were being watched. So I quickly headed to the Bridge of Sighs. As I stepped inside of the covered bridge, I was flooded with a sense of dread. I felt overwhelmed by a sense that something evil was lurking just ahead, and that my own freedom was at stake.

So I turned and ran back through the palace. I didn't stop until I had reached the bright daylight and crowds of St. Mark's Plaza. I spent the rest of the day walking among the crowds. Once the sun started to set, I made my way back to my small hotel where I spent an uneasy night, listening to the sounds of the voices from the canals and sidewalks outside my window.

The next morning, I felt overwhelmed by this aged city that seemed so perilously close to sinking into the Adriatic. So I decided to go to Volterra.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.

(Yeah, that's probably not the smartest option for her…)


	11. Chapter 11 - A Small City Named Volterra

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Don't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 11 – A Small City called Volterra

_The next morning, I felt overwhelmed by this aged city that seemed so perilously close to sinking into the Adriatic. So, I decided to go to Volterra. _

I rented a car and drove to Volterra. The bright, open views of the Tuscany countryside seemed to relax me, and I felt as if my fear slipped further away from me with each mile I put between myself and Venice.

This was still a vacation, and I was determined to enjoy it. I hoped that I wouldn't get the feelings of terror and sensation of being watched if I was in a small city. Surely I could forget my fears for a few hours, as I explored a tiny town out in the countryside, away from the crowds of cities like Paris and Venice.

As the sight of the Volterra, perched on a hill ahead, rose before me, I thought of Romeo and Juliet. It seemed the vista of this walled city could easily appear as an illustration to Shakespeare's tale of star-crossed lovers, fated to die as a result of a series of tragic misunderstandings.

Soon I arrived at the gate of the walled city. It was late afternoon when I arrived, and long shadows had begun filling the streets. I parked and started walking up at the steep cobblestone streets towards the central square, still clutching my travel book from Paris.

Arriving in the square, I headed for the famous clock tower. As I was stood in the square, reading about the history of the picturesque tower in front of me, I heard its bells started tolling. It seemed to me that each full, deep tone, coming in measured increments, was summoning something malevolent into the plaza.

That sound reignited all of the terror I had tried to suppress. I gasped and backed up, falling into a decorative fountain immediately in front of the brick building. Pulling myself out and sitting on the edge of the fountain, I tried to control my emotions as I wrung water out of my clothes and rubbed at the small bruise that was starting to form on one of my legs.

The sound of a soft footfall in front of me caught my attention. Looking up, I saw a tall, blond man with movie-star looks emerging from the archway of the tower base. As he approached, I noticed in the back of my mind that he walked entirely inside the shadow of the tall building.

"Are you all right, Miss?" he inquired in a gentle, melodious voice. "I am a doctor."

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue!

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	12. Chapter 12 - Milan

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Don't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 12 – Milan

"_Are you all right, Miss?" he inquired in a gentle, melodious voice. "I am a doctor."_

I started to nod, and then it struck me. Not only had he had addressed me in English, but when I first saw him, it looked as though he recognized me, though I was sure I had never seen him before

I was filled with dread and backed away, sliding off the rim of the fountain and moving into the sun light. He walked a few steps closer then stopped, seeming content to stand in the shadow and watch me walk away.

I turned and ran down the narrow street, struggling to stay in the sunlight as best I could.

When I reached my car, I yanked the door open and drove straight to Milan.

I wanted to get on a flight home immediately, but there were no flights to the U.S. out of Milan until the next morning.

Trying to think of ways to pass the time, I glanced at brochures in the airport and saw that Leonardo da Vinci's Last Supper was nearby, so I went to see it.

The famous image had been painted on the wall of a monastery dining hall, and I read that it was considered a miracle that it had survived the Allied bombings of World War II. As I stared up at the painting during the fifteen minutes allotted to each visitor, I realized that the faces of the disciples surrounding Christ showed anger and shock, something that the more familiar commercial images seemed to have softened.

On my way out, I bought a postcard as a souvenir.

Afterwards, I paced the city anxiously and finally stopped at a cafe for my own supper, more to pass time than out of hunger. I sat nervously at a small table, barely picking at the plate of pasta I ordered, only to have the waiter ask whether I liked it. He seemed so concerned about whether I liked his food that I burst into tears, as it had been so long since I actually talked to someone.

I was ready to go home. And tomorrow, I would be leaving Europe and going back to Charlie and Forks, Washington. I was sure I would be able to put all of these mysterious disappearances and spooky feelings behind me once I got home.

When I got back to my hotel, I realized that I had left my souvenir postcard of the Last Supper on that table in the restaurant. Somehow I couldn't shake the feeling that I might have left my only chance of salvation behind in that place with the kind waiter.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Flight Home

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Don't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 13 - The Flight Home

When I checked in at the airport for my flight home, the stewardess advised me that my seat had been upgraded to First Class. I was surprised, but she mumbled something about a large party and an overbooking. I wasn't completely convinced, but her English wasn't perfect, so I let it go and boarded the plane.

Once I found my new seat, I settled in, luxuriating in the comfort. I put my book from the Parisian bookstore in my seat pocket, put in my ear buds, and waited for flight to depart. Just as they were about to shut the door, a final passenger got on the plane.

I instantly recognized the tall man with movie-star looks. It was the doctor from Volterra, and he took the seat next to me.

"Hello again," he said, acting surprised to see me. "My name is Dr. Cullen,"

Somehow, I doubted that this was a coincidence. But why would he have booked himself onto an international flight just to talk to me? I really needed to relax and get a grip on this paranoia, I thought to myself.

Dr. Cullen asked me about my trip and quickly got out of me that I was a student. Looking at my e-reader, he asked if I liked to read, and then he turned the conversation to bookstores. Something told me that he knew about my trip to the Parisian bookstore, so I just told him about it. After all, I had the book I had taken with me neatly tucked into the seat pocket ahead of me.

I told him that I had visited Parisian bookstores looking for travel guides, and had found one where the owner had shown me books on towns in the Italian countryside.

I got the feeling this man wasn't buying it, but I pretended to try to sleep in order to avoid talking to him anymore, at least until they brought dinner.

The stewardesses were very attentive to us throughout the flight. After all, the doctor was expensively dressed in addition to being almost unearthly handsome. When they brought dinner, though, he didn't eat, saying he had had a meal with friends before leaving. He did accept a glass of wine, which he toyed with rather than drank, twirling it expertly with his long elegant fingers.

During our dinner conversation, I asked what brought him to Italy, and he replied that he had been visiting friends in Volterra.

I decided to try an aggressive tactic, to see if he even was a doctor. I asked him, "What made you want to be a doctor?"

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	14. Chapter 14 - Caught

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Don't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 14 – Caught

_I decided to try an aggressive tactic, to determine if he even was a doctor. I asked him, "What made you want to be a doctor?"_

"I've always had a desire to help people," he said simply.

"Did you ever consider going into acting?" I said.

He looked startled and then shook his head, smiling. "People seem to think I am handsome, but rarely phrase it that way. You are…different."

_No, I am on to you,_ I thought.

Soon we arrived in New York, and Dr. Cullen and I got off the plane together and headed for luggage and customs.

Now that I was back home in the United States, I decided to be a bit bolder with my suspicions. I really felt that this doctor might know something. I decided to take his picture and send it to Charlie. When I got home, I was going to ask him to investigate him for me. Was he really a doctor? Did he have a case with Millicent's law firm?

I bent to mess with my shoe, and while I was down, I tried to take his picture with my iPhone when I thought he wasn't looking. He turned his head at the last second, though, and something dangerous flashed behind his eyes. I backed away from him instinctively, and the look was gone.

He put the smile back onto his face and gallantly offered to carry my bags for me. Of course I didn't have any, which he clearly thought was odd, but I didn't care. I finally felt I had something that might be a clue to Millicent.

After he claimed his bags and we cleared customs, we walked to the Arrivals gate.

"Perhaps we can share a cab," he said.

"No, I'll just take the train," I replied, as I didn't want him to know I was catching a connecting flight. "I'll be fine."

"As you wish," he said, with a slight tone of regret, and then walked out the sliding glass doors.

I ducked into the washroom, wanting to make sure he was gone. I had heard that some airport bathrooms had entrances at both ends. If that was the case, I planned to leave via the other exit. No such luck, so I went out the door I came in.

As I exited, I looked right and left, and felt relieved when I didn't see the handsome doctor waiting.

So I started to step back into the terminal. Suddenly, I was pulled back against something that felt like stone, and a cold hand covered my mouth. My nostrils were pinched shut and mouth held closed until things went black, and I saw nothing.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!

REVIEW

V

V

V

V


	15. Chapter 15 - Captive

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Don't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 15 - Captive

_As I exited the ladies' room, I looked right and left, and felt relieved when I didn't see the handsome doctor waiting._

_So I started to step forward into the terminal. Suddenly, I was pulled back against something that felt like stone, and a cold hand covered my mouth. My nostrils were pinched shut and mouth held closed until things went black, and I saw nothing._

I woke up sitting on the cold tile floor of a strange room. The room seemed ordinary enough, aside from having no windows. It seemed that I was in a room without a view of an inexpensive hotel.

I got up and tried the door. Locked. I yelled, first, "Hello," and then, "Help," but there was no answer. I kicked and banged on the door, but still no response. Only silence. So finally I lay down on the bed, pulling my legs to my chest, wondering how it had come to this. I was just a college student, traveling in Europe. What had happened?

After a few hours, a tall man with reddish-blond hair opened the door. I started to scream, but he flashed to my side at inhuman speed. He covered my mouth with one hand and whispered, "Shall I suffocate you to blackness again, or will you be silent?"

Terrified, I nodded. He seemed satisfied and walked out us out of the room and down to an alleyway where a car was waiting.

He opened the door of an expensive-looking black car with tinted windows, put his hand on top of my head, pushed it down and shoved me in.

Once inside, I fumbled for a seat belt, and the man in the driver seat laughed. I said nothing and just buckled my seat belt. I was terrified, sure that they were taking me some place to kill me.

Instead, we drove to an airport and boarded a small plane.

The redhead with the stony arms gestured me towards a seat. I sat down, lowering my eyes.

After a while, I said, "I'm thirsty."

"So am I," he answered with a smirk.

That sent chills up my spine, and I shivered involuntarily, ducking lower into my seat.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!

REVIEW

V

V

V

V


	16. Chapter 16 - The Big House

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Don't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 16 - The Big House

_After a while, I said, "I'm thirsty."_

_"So am I," he answered with a smirk._

_That sent chills up my spine, and I shivered involuntarily, ducking lower into my seat._

The smirk changed to a grin at my response, but the man with reddish-blond hair got up and went to the galley at the front of the plane. I heard him rustling around, and he returned shortly with several small bottles of water and packages of peanuts

I took them gratefully. "Thanks," I said.

H just nodded his head, pulled out a computer, and started typing on it.

I ate the food quietly and leaned back in the seat, petrified with fear.

The plane began to circle for a landing, and I cautiously peeked out the window, trying to figure out where we were. I didn't recognize this place. It looked desolate, though I occasionally saw large sprawling buildings below. Ranches maybe? I couldn't tell.

When we got off the plane, no attempt was made to keep me quiet. Looking around at the deserted landing strip, I realized no one would hear me if I screamed.

My captor grabbed me by the wrist and led me to a black car that was waiting on the tarmac. When he opened the door, I quickly got inside. I didn't need to be pushed this time.

Who were these men? They moved with almost inhuman speed and strength. Their touch was cold. These couldn't be the vampires of the Volterra legends. Or could they? Had Millicent found something someone didn't want her to know?

I leaned back in the seat, trying to pick out landmarks as we drove, but saw only barren landscape outside the window.

Soon they turned off of the main highway and pulled onto an unpaved road. We passed a block of gray cinderblock buildings. They were long and low, and looked like warehouses, but for some reason, I thought of holding cells. I noticed with a shudder that the windows were barred.

After passing these, we turned into an area that had been landscaped. Soon we were pulling onto a circle driveway in front of a mansion.

My captor got out of the door on his side and reappeared at my side. I never even saw him move. He opened my door and hauled me out roughly by the wrist. I yelped in pain, and he loosened his grip, but pushed me ahead of him up the porch and into the front door of the enormous house.

We walked into a dimly lit hallway. A woman was inside, mopping the floor. She didn't attempt to make eye contact.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

Thank you for all the reviews and notes you've been leaving.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!

REVIEW

V

V

V

V


	17. Chapter 17 - The Doctor

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Don't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 17 – The Doctor

_My captor got out of the door on his side and reappeared at my side. I never even saw him move. He opened my door, and hauled me out roughly by the wrist. I yelped in pain, and he loosened his grip, but pushed me ahead of him up the porch and into the front door of the enormous house ahead of him._

_We walked into a dimly lit hallway. There was a woman inside, mopping the floor. She didn't attempt to make eye contact. _

The reddish-blond haired man held onto my shoulder with an iron grasp, almost crushing it with his grip until I gasped. He eased up and led me to an upstairs.

Opening a door in the hallway, he tugged me inside an office and shut the door. Shoving me into a chair, he went over to the man sitting behind the desk.

They had a low exchange of words, and while they were talking, the door opened, and a man wearing a white coat carrying a black medical bag entered the room.

The newcomer looked first at me and then at the man sitting at the desk.

"Just the usual, then quarantine before we send her to the barracks. She's new," was all the seated man said.

The doctor nodded and sat down next to me, turning on a small light on the end table next to my chair. It was very bright, but the lampshade kept the light directed downwards to the tabletop.

Pulling my arm onto the table under the light, he inspected it, tapping my arm until he found a vein. As he leaned closer, I was hit with the stale smell of alcohol on his breath. My heart sank, as I had hoped a doctor might be someone I could trust.

Seeming satisfied, he leaned back, rummaged in his bag, and pulled out a small rubber tube. He was starting to tie a tourniquet to my arm, but I yanked it back.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

Instantly the reddish-blond haired man was in front of us. He grabbed my arm and pushed it back on the table, holding it at an uncomfortable angle in a bruising grip.

I winced in pain, and the doctor looked at him. "You can let go. She won't move again, right?" the doctor said, looking at me. His speech was slurred.

I nodded, unable to speak from fear.

"I'm going to draw some blood prior to quarantine," he told me. "Standard procedure here. Nothing to worry about."

Something told me I had a lot to worry about.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue!

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.

Also, I now have a banner for this story on my profile, made once again by celesticbliss! There are some clues to the direction the story will be taking in the banner.


	18. Chapter 18 - Quarantine

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Don't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 18 - Quarantine

_"I'm going to draw some blood prior to Quarantine," he told me. Standard procedure here. Nothing to worry about." _

The doctor drew two very large tubes of blood and then released the tourniquet. He scrubbed the blood off of my arm thoroughly with an alcohol wipe before covering the wound with a Band-Aid. "Hold that carefully," he advised me seriously, "and flush the Band-Aid after 30 minutes."

I nodded my understanding, and then he packed up his bag and got up to leave. To my surprise, he placed one tube on the desk before putting the other tube in his black bag.

After he left, the reddish-blond haired man pulled me out of the chair. As he guided me from the room, I saw the other man pick up the tube left on the desk and pull out the cork stopper before the door closed behind us.

Leading me back down the stairs, my captor turned into a hallway at the foot of the staircase, and shoved me into a room.

"See you in a few days," he said with a malicious smirk as he closed the door.

I wasn't surprised to hear the sound of a key being turned in a lock on the other side of the door.

Looking around the room, I noted that it looked like a hospital room. There were no curtains on the windows, which were made of a frosted glass that allowed some light in without allowing a view of the outside.

Just inside the door was a rickety plastic chair which I quickly sat on, as I felt shaky, whether from fear or the blood loss, I wasn't sure. After a moment, I checked out the rest of the room.

Against one wall, there was a metal bed. As I glanced at it, I was horrified to see that the bedrails had wrist restraints permanently attached.

There was also a bathroom with the door removed. After a few minutes, I entered the tiny bathroom in order to remove the Band-Aid as the doctor had instructed. The room contained a sink, mirror, toilet, and shower stall. There was no shower curtain, and the shower rod appeared to have been removed.

At least I was alone.

A few hours later, the door was unlocked, and a middle-aged woman in a maid's uniform entered with a tray of food. She set it at the foot of the bed without meeting my eyes.

I saw a name embroidered on her uniform: Betty.

"Thank you, Betty," I said softly.

She nodded and left, still without having met my eyes.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.

Also, I now have a banner for this story on my profile, made once again by celesticbliss! There are some clues to the direction the story will be taking in the banner.


	19. Chapter 19 - End of Quarantine

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Don't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 19 – End of Quarantine

_A few hours later, the door was unlocked, and a middle-aged woman in a maid's uniform entered with a tray of food. She set it at the foot of the bed without meeting my eyes. _

_I saw a name embroidered on her uniform: Betty._

_"Thank you, Betty," I said softly._

_She nodded and left, still without having met my eyes._

From the meals, I would guess that three days had passed. I tried to sleep, but any sleep was disrupted with nightmares over the kidnapping and everything else that had happened, before and after Millicent's disappearance. There had been the mysterious stranger in front of my building all those months ago, the Parisian bookseller, the doctor from the plane, and finally the kidnapping outside the airport bathroom.

I got used to Betty's silent presence. She never spoke, just brought in the new tray and left with the old one. Somehow, though, her daily appearances reassured me.

Finally the moment I had dreaded arrived. The reddish-blond haired man opened the door.

"Time to go," he said simply.

I got up, not wanting to give him the opportunity to further damage my bruised wrist.

As we walked into the hall, though, I saw a familiar figure there. A tall man, with blond hair to his shoulders, was leaning against the wall. This time he wasn't wearing a coat or hat, but I was sure it was the same man from Seattle.

The stranger must have said something too low for me to hear, because suddenly the red-head hissed and shoved me behind his back, crouching low in front of me, arms stretched out on either side.

Then a word was said that I understood. "Riley," the blond man said in a warning tone to the red-head in front of me.

He quickly moved his own body to imitate Riley's position, and they circled one another until suddenly, in an action too fast for my eyes, Riley was left lying on his back on the floor, howling with an inhuman sound, staring at what remained of his left arm.

His forearm, hand still attached, lay on the floor in front of him.

One thing that immediately struck me as odd was that there was no blood on his arm. Only a white substance.

No blood? Where was the blood?

My legs felt like rubber, unable to support my weight. I staggered back, feeling for the wall behind me for support, but started to slide down it, gasping for breath, overcome with terror.

Instantly, the blond man was standing over me, looking down with a stony expression. As I looked up, I saw that his eyes were bright red.

_There's the blood_, I thought before everything went black.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Blond Stranger

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Don't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 20 – The Blond Stranger

_Instantly, the blond man was in front of me, looking down at me with a stony expression. As I looked up, I saw that his eyes were bright red._

_There's the blood, I thought before I passed out._

When I woke up, I felt shaky and disorient. Gradually I realized that I was lying on a sofa. I smelled the tell-tale scent of stale alcohol before I saw the doctor, who had been leaning over me. He stood up, and as he put away his stethoscope, said, "She's all right. Just shock."

Looking around, I recognized the office from the first day I had been brought to the mansion. I started to sit up, but felt a strong, cold hand on my shoulder. "Wait a moment," a voice said. It was melodious, almost like the doctor's voice from Volterra.

Looking up, I saw the blond stranger. He looked over at the doctor, who just nodded.

"Will she be OK to travel?" asked the stranger.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Whitlock. She'll be just fine. Make sure she gets plenty of fluids, though."

Mr. Whitlock was in front of me, pulling me to my feet, and seemed to notice when I winced. He pulled back my sleeve and began to inspect the bruises that lines my wrist and forearm. His eyes shot over to the doctor.

"I didn't do that," the doctor said, appearing to choose his words carefully.

"Riley," Mr. Whitlock muttered.

"It's possible. You must watch your strength around these girls," the doctor replied cautiously.

Mr. Whitlock just nodded, and putting his arm around my back, pulled me to my feet carefully.

"Can you walk or do I need to carry you?" he asked me.

Though I felt shaky, I didn't want him to touch me any more than necessary, so I struggled to stay on my feet, holding on to the sofa for support.

"All right then, let's go," he said simply, waving me towards the door.

As we left the office, I saw the man behind the desk watching me thoughtfully, stroking his chin with his hand. I thought he looked disappointed.

All I could think was that after all those months, I was with him. Had that been the plan all along? Why had he waited so long?

We made our way down the stairs in silence.

At the foot of the stairs, I saw a familiar figure standing by the door, her head bowed.

"Good-bye Betty, and thank you," I said softly.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers


	21. Chapter 21 - Mystery Man

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 21 – The Mystery Man

_We made our way down the stairs in silence. _

_At the foot of the stairs, I saw a familiar figure standing by the door, her head bowed._

_"Good-bye Betty, and thank you," I said softly_.

I was startled to hear what sounded like a low growl from Mr. Whitlock, so I kept my head down and waited to be shown what to do next.

He led me outside to a black car with tinted windows that was waiting in the driveway with the motor running.

Opening the back door, he guided me in and then got in on the front passenger side. I peeked up to see another blond man sitting in the driver seat, who was looking at me in the rearview mirror. His eyes were bright red, too. They narrowed when he caught me looking at him, so I focused on fastening the seatbelt and didn't look his way again.

We made the drive back to the airport quickly. Once we were on the road, the two men spoke, but in voices too low for me to hear.

This time we boarded an expensive-looking private plane. It was a short flight, and we landed in what appeared to be the desert southwest. A blonde woman met us on the tarmac, in a sleek black SUV.

No one had spoken to me since we left that house, wherever it had been.

After getting in the car, I fell asleep, despite my fear, lulled by the gentle motion of the car.

When I woke up, we were inside of a dark building. I was being carried in Mr. Whitlock's hard arms, my feet swinging as they draped over his arms. I started from fear and began to struggle.

Red eyes looked down at me and I froze. He seemed to smile at my reaction and set me down on a bed in a large bedroom. I pulled away from him, and he watched me, amused.

"The bathroom is over there. Get some sleep," was all he said as he stood in the open doorway

"Where are we?" I asked, in a voice that I hoped would be stronger.

"Home," he said simply, then shut the door.

I was surprised not to hear a key turn in the lock. I got up and checked the windows. They weren't locked, though they had heavy screens in place. Looking down, I saw I was on the second story of what appeared to be a large house. Hearing the door open behind me, I turned to see Mr. Whitlock in the doorway.

"Do I need to nail those shut?" he asked, staring at me intently.

"Just getting some air, that's all," I replied.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.

Also – Skylar Love – your PM is disabled, so I could not send you a preview. Sorry.


	22. Chapter 22 - First Morning

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 22 – First Morning

"_The bathroom is there. Get some sleep," was all he said, before starting to close the door._

After he closed the door, I went back to the bed, took off my shoes and crawled under the covers.

Though I felt I had scarcely closed my eyes, I suddenly woke up to bright sunlight coming in the window. My mouth felt dry and nasty, and as I sat up I noticed a bottle of water on the bedside table. I drained it quickly before checking out the bathroom.

There was a white robe hanging on a hook behind the bathroom door, so I slipped out of my clothes and put on the robe. No one came in, so I started feeling a little bolder and took a shower. When I got out, I wrapped up in a towel and was looking for a hairbrush when the bathroom door opened.

Mr. Whitlock came in, and I froze.

He walked up behind me, looking over my shoulder at my reflection in the mirror. His eyes focused on the bruise on my shoulder from where Riley had grabbed me. I stood still as he appeared to do an assessment of all of the bruises on my body, from my shoulder to the one on my leg where I fell into the fountain in Volterra.

I heard a soft noise to my left and noticed the blonde woman had slipped in beside him as well.

"Anything under that towel that I can't see?" he asked.

I looked down automatically, then pulled the towel tighter and shook my head.

He took my bruised wrist in one hand and carefully turned it. His hands, though cold and hard, were gentle.

"Will you get her some ice for this?" he said to the blonde woman.

She said yes and disappeared.

"Charlotte left some clothes on the bed. Come downstairs and eat when you're dressed," he said and started to leave.

"Why?" I said softly.

He stared at me for a moment, face impassive. Finally he said, "Because I find the scent of your fear intoxicating."

He left, and I looked down at the sink, shaking.

Finally I went back into the bedroom, where I found shorts and a top on the bed. After I got dressed, I tried to clear my head. I needed food, and I needed to figure out where I was if I was going to escape this nightmare. So I took a deep breath, went to the door and opened it. Taking in my surroundings, I saw that I was on the second floor of a large house, nicely furnished with beautifully finished, exposed wood floors, and framed photographs of wildlife on the walls.

I stood still for a moment, listening for any sounds.

There were none. The house was silent as a tomb.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter


	23. Chapter 23 - My Food

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 23 – My Food

_I stood still for a moment, listening for any sounds. _

_There were none. The house was silent as a tomb._

I ventured downstairs, and before I reached the first floor, Char had appeared at the foot of the stairs. She didn't say anything, just guided me towards the back of the house.

We entered a large kitchen, where she asked, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I can fix myself something. I don't want to put you to any trouble," I replied.

She gestured to a large stainless steel refrigerator, and I opened it.

"Stocked it with about everything I can remember your people eat," she said from right behind me.

I froze at the "your people," but recovered enough to rummage around inside. I found juice and eggs, and some bread to make toast with. I took those items out and set them on the counter. Charlotte didn't say anything, so I pulled down a pan from a pegboard and filled it with water to boil the eggs.

She seemed content to just watch me, leaning against the island in the center of the kitchen.

After a few minutes, I got up my courage to ask, "Your people?"

"Human," she replied.

At that moment, I was glad I didn't have anything in my hands, because I would have dropped it.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	24. Chapter 24 - Making Breakfast

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 24 – Making Breakfast

_"Human," she replied._

_At that moment, I was glad I didn't have anything in my hands, because I would have dropped it._

Though badly shaken by her response, I decided to focus on the routine act of making breakfast. I needed to keep my strength and my nerves if I was to get out of this house. Looking for a knife to use to butter the toast, I started to open the cabinet drawers when I felt her hand on the back of mine. It was cold, just like Riley's and Mr. Whitlock's.

"What are you looking for?" she asked lazily.

"A knife," I replied.

"I'll handle those," she said, pulling out a butter knife which she laid on the counter.

I just nodded and stood by the sink while I waited for the water to boil. She went to the window, lifting the curtain to look outside, and while she was gazing into the backyard, I took the opportunity to look around the room carefully. Kitchens did have weapons, or things that could be used as weapons. I started doing a mental list of the possibilities: knives, boiling water, or even just heavy objects.

Soon she dropped the curtain and leaned against the wall in silence, looking at her fingernails.

Once my food was ready, I found a plate and sat down to eat. I was really hungry-it had been a long time since my last decent meal, that pasta in Milan.

A shadow fell across the table, and I saw that Mr. Whitlock had come into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked, though neither he nor Charlotte were showing any interest in the food I had just prepared.

He looked at me and coolly replied, "I don't think you and I will be dining together."

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	25. Chapter 25 - Red Meat

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long.

Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 25 – Red Meat

The next day at lunchtime, Charlotte pulled a steak out of the fridge.

"Thanks, that looks wonderful, but I'm vegetarian," I told her.

I sensed Mr. Whitlock entering the room behind me before I saw him.

"You're going to eat red meat," he said calmly, seating himself at the table.

"Thank you, but no, it's against my principles as a vegetarian," I replied, scared, but deciding to try to hold my ground. It's just food, after all, I reasoned. Not like I tried to climb out a window or stabbed one of them.

"Those 'principles' you refer to are not a luxury I am going to allow," he stated calmly. "You need the iron from red meat, so you will eat it."

Charlotte had put been putting the steak in the broiler as he and I talked. I stared at him, overwhelmed with a feeling of fear. I gasped from it and doubled over, grabbing my stomach.

"If she's that upset, she might not be able to hold it down," Charlotte told him as she took the steak off the heat and put it on a plate in front of me.

Instantly the feeling of fear disappeared. "Eat it," he said brusquely, sitting across from me. He cut it with a steak knife, and held a piece out to me on the fork. As I watched him, sitting across from me, a growing hunger starting swelling inside. I felt insatiable, though it mostly seemed to be in my throat, not my stomach. I began eating, feeling ravenous enough not to care what it was that I was chewing up and swallowing.

Finally I was finished with it, though sickened by my actions. What was happening to me?

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	26. Chapter 26 - Red Meat - the Why

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long.

Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 26 – Red Meat – the Why

_Finally I was finished with the steak, though sickened by my actions. What was happening to me?_

Once I was done eating, my hunger withdrew from me as quickly as it had initially overwhelmed me. I stared down at my plate, looking at the bits of fat and the small pool of blood left by the rare beef, horrified at how easily I had given in to him. Trying to understand what had just taken place, I looked up at him. "What just happened?" I asked.

"You were feeling my hunger," he answered as casually as if we were discussing the weather.

I sat for a moment, trying to come up with an answer. It seemed he could manipulate my feelings. That meant I would need to control them, to stay calm. Maybe I could keep him out that way.

"If you're hungry, why don't you have something?" I asked, trying to establish some kind of relationship.

"I fully intend to feed, and soon. The level of hunger you just experienced is a daily occurrence for us. It isn't strong enough for me to be ready to eat," he replied, staring across the table at me.

I didn't have any kind of a response to that, other than feeling my stomach clench in fear. After waiting a few seconds, he got up from the table and left the room

Once he was gone, I started sobbing. How much more of this could I survive? What was going to happen to me?

Charlotte washed the dishes behind me without saying a word. I had the horrible feeling that she knew that the worst was yet to come.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	27. Chapter 27 - His Food

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 27 – His Food

I rarely left my room now, except for meals.

One morning when I came downstairs, Mr. Whitlock stunned me by suddenly appearing out of nowhere and shoving me up against the wall, tilting my head back as he sniffed my neck.

I gasped in terror and surprise, and started to push him away with all my strength. It made no difference, as it was like shoving a marble statue. Finally he sank his teeth into me. I screamed from both the sharp pain and shock.

Was this my death?

As fear surged through me, I felt him growl and then begin to suck at the wound. He lifted me in his arms, so he wouldn't have to stoop, and held me in place by pinning me to the wall with his body. As he leaned against me, the pressure of his body against mine was so great that I felt my ribcage being crushed. I couldn't breathe, and I heard a crack inside, as if a rib had broken.

As he guzzled I began to feel light-headed. I closed my eyes, trying to fight this death any way I could, even as I realized I was helpless to stop him. But it seemed he wasn't ready to kill me yet, as he released me after a minute.

"The smell of your fear makes your taste even better," he whispered as he pulled back, licking my blood off of his lips.

When he let me go, I started to slip down the wall, wincing in pain as I desperately tried to suck air into my bruised rib cage.

He caught me before I fell to the floor, and held my shoulder so that I just slid into a sitting position against the wall, finally holding me upright with his knee. Once I stopped sliding and stayed in one place, clutching my knees to my chest as I tried to catch my breath, he left me and went into his office.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	28. Chapter 28 - Surviving Being His Food

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 28 – Surviving Being Food

_He caught me before I fell to the floor, and held my shoulder so that I just slid into a sitting position against the wall, finally holding me upright with his knee. Once I stopped sliding and stayed in one place, clutching my knees to my chest as I tried to catch my breath, he left me and went into his office_.

I was still alive. But for how much longer? After a few minutes, I tried to get up but felt light-headed. Charlotte was by my side instantly, her stone-hard hands pulling me to my feet with surprising gentleness.

"I heard that rib crack from the other room," she muttered. "Can you breathe?" I nodded, doubling over as the pain was began to fully assert itself.

She helped back upstairs and back into bed, and then disappeared, reappearing a few seconds later with some orange juice and crackers. I drank and ate, then turned and started sobbing, clutching my sore side and neck.

Charlotte pulled a blanket over me and left, turning out the light before she closed the door.

I dozed off, but soon woke up, feeling I could not breathe. Charlotte reappeared and helped me sit up, saying, "Let me see your side."

I moved the blanket out of the way for her exam. After she lifted up my t-shirt gently and touched my side, I saw her lips move as she turned her head, and instantly Mr. Whitlock was in the room.

I shrank away from him, but he pulled me back, holding my eyes with his own. He started to probe my side, and I winced.

"It's just bruised. You'll be fine," he said calmly. "I'll try to be more careful next time."

I thought I had never heard more terrible words.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.

By the way, someone left the following review of chapter 26, but I wasn't able to answer because it was posted as "Guest." Would you please PM me, so I can answer?

"I just have been reading a story you may want to read: "Will She Remember Me?" by bloodyblond. It gives me the supernatural creeps. It's in Twilight FanFiction.  
By the way I've forgotten how to get to the continuation of that last letter you sent me. Could you tell me?"


	29. Chapter 29 - His Family

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 29 – His Family

It had now been a week since Mr. Whitlock had bitten me. I tried staying in my room as much as possible, but eventually I realized that he did leave the house from time to time.

On those occasions when I heard him drive away, I started to come back downstairs. Generally I would just go into the library, selecting a few books and taking them back upstairs to read. I always checked the halls and study for an unattended phone or computer each time I was in a room alone.

But I never saw a landline. _They must all have cell phones_, I thought glumly. That was going to make it harder to get my hands on one.

Although he often came into the house with other vampires, generally these visitors left without making any attempt at contact with me.

Generally.

One of the few exceptions was a very large vampire, the biggest man I thought I had ever seen. He entered the house one afternoon while I was in the kitchen eating lunch.

Mr. Whitlock always sat at the kitchen table when I was eating lunch and dinner, because he knew I wouldn't eat the meat he had ordered for me if he wasn't there. I was surprised when he got up from the table before I had finished with my daily ordeal of eating the steak.

I followed him with my eyes, and saw him meet this new vampire in the hall by the kitchen door, clapping him on the back.

"Emmett," he exclaimed.

"Jasper," the new vampire laughed.

The stranger vampire looked around Jasper into the kitchen at me. From my seat at the kitchen table, I could see that he was tall, with dark hair and dimples. He gave me an appraising look, and those dimples deepened when he smiled the scariest look I had seen.

"Who's this?" said the big man, looking at me over Jasper's shoulder.

"She's mine," said Jasper before leading him away, casting a meaningful glance at the steak still left on my plate before he left.

Char had slipped quietly into Jasper's chair when he got up from it, putting herself between me and the kitchen door.

I looked at her. "His brother, Emmett," she mouthed to me.

I trembled. Was he going to allow Emmett to feed from me too? Charlotte seemed to pick up on my fear, because she took my plate and glass and walked me back to my room. She sat on the bed, picking at her fingernails while I finished eating.

As I ate, I caught a glimpse of myself in the dresser mirror. Though I washed my hair out of habit, it was dull and lifeless. My skin was paler than ever, and I had huge shadows under my eyes.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers


	30. Chapter 30 - The Gauntlet

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 30 –Running the Gauntlet

As the weeks went by, I realized that Jasper would begin to stalk me inside the house as he got ready to feed. He would come up behind me silently or be waiting by the door when I left my room, only to leave after I jumped at seeing him.

I learned to watch for the gradual changes to his face, as the shadows began to grow more pronounced under his eyes, and even his eyes themselves began to darken. He stayed handsome, but began to turn into something more sinister as the days wore on.

I tried not to lean out into the hallway to look for him before I made my way from the kitchen back up the stairs, but I couldn't help it.

When he did feed, he caught me in the hall. He was so fast and so quiet that I was always surprised, however much I may have been anticipating it. Sometimes he leapt out of the library, other times from his office. The scariest was when he shoved me onto my back on the floor. I was terrified that he might want more than blood on those occasions, but he simply walked away when he was done feeding, purring, and Charlotte would appear to help me up.

There wasn't a time when it was safe to walk that stretch of the house.

But I remembered that he said that the scent of my fear was intoxicating, so I decided to do my utmost to discourage him. I might not be able to stop the rush of fear when he grabbed me, but I could hold my head up and walk this gauntlet with dignity.

He quickly caught on to what I was doing, and the second time I made it to the stairs without looking to the right or left, I heard a low growl from his office.

_Good_, I thought. _I just deprived him of a little treat. No taste of fear from me on that trip._

It was a small victory, but I was going to take what I could get. For now at least, until I could get my hands on a weapon.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	31. Chapter 31 - Finding Distractions

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 31 – Finding Distractions

_Good, I thought. I had deprived him of a little treat. No taste of fear from me on that trip._

_It was a small victory, but I was going to take what I could get. At least until I could find a weapon or a way out._

For the most part, aside from being force-fed the bloody beef, I was left alone when he wasn't hungry.

My only escape was the library, and I was determined to make the most of it. I had quickly gone through the classics, but found that I couldn't make heads or tails out of the rest of the collection. It seemed…haphazard. It looked as if Jasper really did study in his office. There were books on accounting, law, real estate and other dry business topics in the library. I noticed that the publication dates ranged from the 1840's to the current time.

After a while, I started doing the exercises in any book that included a section for self-study. It kept my mind off of my situation.

But those exercises didn't help me sleep at night. In my dreams I was haunted by scenes from the past summer: from the meeting doctor in Volterra to my kidnapping in the airport; from seeing Riley's arm being ripped off to Jasper's first feeding.

I needed to find a way to take action, whether escape or fight. With three vampires in the house at any given time, escape possibilities looked remote. I started thinking of weapons, or anything I could weaponize. The problem was that I didn't really understand their physiology. None of those books in the library went into vampire anatomy, after all. What would work against them?

But I wasn't going to let not knowing stop me from trying. When I was alone in the library, I examined the pokers by the fireplace. I finally decided against them, as though hey were heavy, they weren't very sharp. So I decided to concentrate on getting my hands on a weapon from the kitchen.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	32. Chapter 32 - Trying to Kill a Vampire

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 32 – Trying to Kill a Vampire

I continued to look for anything that could help me to either escape or fight. Jasper had been feeding from me every other week, each time catching me by surprise in the hallway. I never knew what would happen when I walked down the stairs. It seemed I was safe while in my room, and safe enough, at least from his attacks, in the kitchen.

A few weeks after Emmett's visit, as Charlotte started to help me with lunch, Jasper waved her out.

"Thought it would just be the two of us today," he said.

She gave him a dubious look, but ducked her head and left when he snarled at her.

He smiled at me and started poking around in the refrigerator, pulling out containers and examining the contents. Seeing him like this, I suddenly realized that Charlotte never turned her back towards me in the kitchen. She always kept an eye on the knife drawer. Taking the opportunity to reach into the unattended cutlery drawer, I found a knife while his back was turned. I slid it up my sleeve and waited for the moment to be right.

I kept the knife for several days, practicing stabbing someone in the mirror, as I found I myself surprisingly reluctant to just take a swipe at someone. "He isn't alive," I kept telling myself.

Finally, I had both my nerve and my opportunity one day when he was sitting next to me during lunch as I ate my steak. He had turned to look out the window at the driveway.

I slid the knife out of my sleeve and thrust it into his chest as hard as I could, jumping to my feet and using my own weight as leverage behind it.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	33. Chapter 33 - Trying to Kill a Vampire 2

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 33 – Trying to Kill a Vampire – What Doesn't Work…

_Finally, I had both my nerve and my opportunity one day when he was sitting next to me during lunch as I ate my steak. He had turned to look out the window at the driveway._

_I slid the knife out of my sleeve and thrust it into his chest as hard as I could. _

To my surprise, when I hit him the knife didn't penetrate. But my hand slid down the handle when the knife stopped, and the sharp blade sliced my palm open.

In a flash, Jasper had the knife in one hand, and my injured hand in the other.

Tossing the knife on the floor, he lifted my hand to his mouth, watching my face intently as he licked the blood seeping out of the wound slowly and luxuriously as if licking a lollipop. The instant his tongue touched my hand, a sharp burning sensation, like I was holding a hot iron, shot through me. I tried to jerk away, but he held my hand steady as he looked at me, gazing intently.

After a few seconds of staring, he bent over my hand again and sucked at the wound slightly, then licked my hand and wrist, removing all traces of the blood. He gently moved it back so it was in front of my face, so I was forced to examine it.

The cut was now just a small white line.

"Does it still burn?" he asked.

I just shook my head, terrified of what he was going to do to me.

"Knives and bullets don't work on us," he stated flatly.

"I wasn't given a manual when I arrived," I snapped, surprising myself. "What does, then?"

He burst into laughter, and ruffled my hair with his free hand, while I struggled to tear myself from his grasp.

"I'm beginning to like you, little spitfire," he said. "Don't try that again. If you stab Charlotte, Peter will probably kill you the first chance he gets."

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	34. Chapter 34 - Looking Out my Window

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 34 – Looking out the Window

The season was changing outside my window. The leaves on the trees were changing from green to spectacular shades of yellow and red. I had been brought here in August, and it was now mid-September.

I had managed to save this window for myself. I hadn't tried to climb out it, as I had seen demonstrations of their speed and sharp hearing. I wanted this one little thing left to me. Looking out the window in the evening, I watched the darkness of the woods just behind the house, and listened to the breeze rustling though the trees and the leaves that had fallen to the ground.

The sounds of the night brought back a sense of normalcy to me. I could close my eyes and imagine I was hearing those birds from my backyard at home. Any one of the several homes I had shared with Renee over the years.

One night, as I looked out, I saw a shadow on the patio, and watched as Japer walked into the backyard. He was moving at human speed, and stood still for a moment, his head lifted in the air, eyes closed.

It occurred to me that he was scenting the breeze.

I watched, frozen, as he seemed to change from man to animal and back.

His eyes shot up to my window, and I pulled back slightly. Then he shot off of the patio and into the woods.

I wondered what it was he was tracking. Or who.

The next morning I had my answer. At breakfast, his eyes were bright red, so he must have fed during the night.

I was horrified to realize that I felt a sense of relief. He had killed someone, or at least fed on someone last night, but that meant that I would be spared my ordeal for a few more days.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	35. Chapter 35 - Flight

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 35 – Attempt at Flight

I always dreamed of getting out, but never saw the opportunity.

Nothing much seemed to change after I tried to stab Jasper, but I noticed that Charlotte always went into the kitchen with me after that.

One night, she told me that she and Peter would be going away for a few days. Others of her kind would be staying at the house, and to tell Jasper if anything weird happened.

As if anything could be weirder than being here.

But later that night when I woke up, the house was unusually silent. No lights. No sounds.

I got up, pulled on some clothes, and crept down the stairs and into to the kitchen. I was well aware that they were very quiet, but still, no one came out into the hall or into the kitchen as they usually did when I moved about the house.

After waiting in the dark kitchen a few minutes, I still hadn't heard anything. So I opened the back door and stepped outside into the dark. There was only a quarter moon overhead, and there was a slight cloud cover.

Still alone in the dark silence. No one appeared in the doorway, summoning me back into the house.

I began walking then finally started running as I reached the edge of the woods behind the house.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	36. Chapter 36 Attempting Flight

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 36 – Attempting Flight

_I began walking then finally started running as I reached the edge of the woods behind the house._

As I ran, I heard a sniffing sound and a few low growls behind me. Sometimes it was very quiet, and other times I could hear the noises of animals. Or something that sounded like animals.

So I continued, stumbling a little and panting a lot as I was out of shape from months of inactivity. Finally I came to a small stream.

_Water throws off a tracker, right?_ I thought.

I decided to try to walk across it on the rocks. Of course I slipped and fell in, scraping up my legs nicely.

But between the pain and cold water, I was alert again, and no longer worried about trying to be quiet. I just started out-and-out running, crashing through the brush alongside the stream in the darkness, tripping about every hundred yards, then getting up and starting again.

Finally I sank to the ground exhausted. I tried to stay awake, but collapsed as the fear and adrenaline gave way to fatigue and the unaccustomed exertion.

Suddenly I awoke with a start, noticing that day was beginning to break above the trees. My heart was beating fast, as if something had scared me back to consciousness. I looked around and listened, but I didn't see or hear anyone.

I needed to move. I was surprised no one had found me yet. Maybe they thought I was sleeping? Couldn't they hear me breathe?

I didn't know. So I climbed up the small stream bank and kept going.

I was only wearing the ballet flats from the house, and these weren't made for cross country

treks. I was beginning to wince with each step, fearing leaving the smell of blood on the ground with each step I took.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	37. Chapter 37 - Flling

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 37 – Falling

Finally I heard the sound of running water again, and I didn't know whether to be happy or afraid. I kept moving forward, and finally broke clear of the brush to see a river in front of me. My heart sank immediately, as it was much too wide and fast to swim.

I stumbled down to the bank, thirsty, but I didn't dare drink the muddy water flowing past me.

I decided to walk along the bank. With a river this wide, I would have to find a road soon, since there would be a bridge. I walked most of the day, or at least the part where I could walk in the shadow of trees or rocks. Though it was cool at night in the early autumn, during the day, the sun could still do some work on my fair skin. I could feel I was already developing sunburn on my exposed skin.

Finally I saw a white trestle bridge ahead of me. It was clearly a highway bridge, as it was quite wide. This meant there would be traffic, humans in cars and trucks. Someone would see me soon.

Hope. Relief. Fear. All those emotions battled inside. So close to a well-traveled road.

But would Jasper be waiting for me there?

I couldn't afford to think in those terms, so I tore off the bottom of my shirt and made a bandana that partially shielded my face and trudged forward, exhausted.

When I got closer to the bridge, I began to make my way to up to higher ground from the riverbank. The river blank was a very steep and high at this point. The top looked at least 100 feet above me. But if I didn't get to the top of it, I wouldn't be able to reach the road.

I took a deep breath and started to climb. The rocks were loose and tumbled around me with each cautious move I made. Fortunately, there were a few exposed tree roots, and where I could find them, they gave me something easier to grab on to.

About halfway up the cliff, I felt myself slipping. The rock I grabbed pulled loose and I started to tumble backwards down the steep embankment, my arms flailing uselessly as I tried to halt my fall mid-air.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue!

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	38. Chapter 38 - Escape Aborted

PREY FOR HIM

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 38 – Flight Aborted

_About halfway up the cliff, I felt myself slipping. The rock I grabbed onto pulled loose and I started to tumble backwards down the steep embankment, my arms flailing uselessly as I tried to halt my fall mid-air._

I closed my eyes and felt a cold arm grab me.

Instantly I was set on the top, and just as fast, Jasper was gone. I collapsed onto the ground, shaken first by what might have been a fall to my death, and second by the fact that Jasper had been right behind me.

Had he been there all along?

I suddenly realized that he was playing a game. "He likes to hunt," Charlotte had told me.

Should I continue? For a moment I just sat still, feeling defeated, all of my sore aching muscles screaming.

I fought back tears. Should I go on? If I found help, would they be killed?

Then I decided I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of walking back. Maybe I could try throwing myself off of the bridge. That would be one way out of the situation.

So I kept walking towards the road.

Once I got to the road I paused. A large semi-truck slowed down and pulled up next to me. I looked up and saw the driver leaning across the cab. I knew Jasper was near, so I was torn as to how to react to this potential Good Samaritan.

"Need a ride, little girl?" the leering truck driver asked.

Maybe this guy wasn't to be my knight in shining amour after all.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue!

Show some love? I'll send previews, from the next chapter to all reviewers.

Some of you might have noticed I made a few small changes to the story. I updated the title and rearranged the first and second chapters a bit.


	39. Chapter 39 - Return to Captivity

PREY

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter – 39 - Return to Captivity

_Once I got to the road I paused. A large semi-truck slowed down and pulled up next to me._

_"Need a ride, little girl?" the leering truck driver asked._

On the other side of the road, I saw Jasper appear, standing casually next to a small group of trees. He was watching us carefully.

"I'm OK," I said turning my attention back to the truck driver. "Just waiting for my boyfriend to catch up. Who would have guessed I could beat him up from the river?"

The truck driver stared for a moment, and then shut off the motor. "Well, take this hat," he said, tossing a large brimmed work hat out the window to me. "Not often I see a sunburn this time of year. You're going to start peeling from that any second now. Not too late to reconsider…" He patted the seat next to him.

I shook my head and picked up the hat. "Thanks, Mister. Mine blew into the river."

He drove off, and I was alone.

"What's the plan," I said, knowing Jasper could hear me.

Silence.

So I walked into the center of the left lane and sat down. Maybe the next truck would hit me.

I heard a truck approaching and the screech of brakes.

But before it hit me, I felt myself being lifted and carried by stone cold arms, and I gave myself over to the fear, exhaustion and pain.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	40. Chapter 40 - Going Back

PREY FOR HIM

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter – 40 - Return to Captivity

_I heard a truck approaching and the screech of brakes. _

_But before it hit me, I felt myself being lifted and carried by stone cold arms, and I gave myself over to the fear, exhaustion and pain._

Just a short while later, we were back in the house, and I was deposited onto the middle of my bed. The distance it had taken me so agonizingly longer to travel on foot didn't take Jasper long to retrace.

"Enjoy your jaunt?" Jasper asked, pacing in front of me. "I take it I have to start locking you up now?"

I just stared at him, then closed my eyes and lay down without answering. I dropped almost immediately into the complete sleep of exhaustion.

The next morning, when I woke up, I winced. It seemed that every very muscle in my body ached. I put my hands gingerly on my face, testing for the sunburn.

Surprisingly, my face didn't hurt. My legs, which had been covered with tiny cuts from where branches had sliced into them as I ran, were now scratch-free.

That's when I saw the flash of blond hair in the corner. Jasper was sitting in a chair across from me, legs crossed, stony look on his face.

He got up and handed me two large bottles clear fluid. "Drink these," he ordered. "You need to replenish your electrolytes. I'll need to feed tomorrow, so you need to drink. If you don't, I'll have it put in via I.V."

He remained standing over me with his arms folded across his chest as I opened the first bottle. I made a face as I started gulping down the Gatorade. I hoped I tasted funny. I hated him.

But I paused between gulps.

"Why?" I asked.

Jasper just looked at me.

"Why me?" I said.

He sat down in the chair again, and leaned back, crossing one leg on top of the other. "Because I wanted you," he replied.

That answer gave me chills, and I saw a smile creep across his face as I shivered involuntarily.

I still wanted answers, though.

"Why wait until that plane from Italy?" I pressed.

THIS IS A DRABBLE. HOPING FOR FREQUENT UPDATES.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.

For those of you who remember the amazing Bella/Carlisle story Feral Blood, the author has now published it as Feral: Part 1, with original characters. You can find it on Amazon. The links are on her new fanfiction profile, Blood of Your Lips.


	41. Chapter 41 - Discouraging Conversations

PREY FOR HIM

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 41 – Discouraging Conversations

_"Why me?"_

_He sat down in the chair again, and leaned back, crossing one leg on top of the other. "Because I wanted you," he replied._

_That answer gave me chills, and I saw a smile creep across his face as I shivered involuntarily._

_I still wanted answers, though._

_"Why wait until that plane from Italy?" I pressed._

"That was all Dr. Cullen," Jasper said. "He told me I couldn't take you in Seattle, since you were the daughter of a cop. But then you took his picture in the airport, which raised the threat of exposure…which meant you were all mine."

With that, he got up and left my room, pointedly leaving the door open half way.

When I saw Charlotte at dinner that night, she kept a straight face. Not stern, just straight. After I finished choking down my steak, which I noticed she made rare instead of medium-well, Jasper left as usual.

"We both suffered from that, you know," she said softly. "My wounds are healed same as yours."

"How…why did he hurt you?" I asked. "You weren't even here."

"First, the how," she said as she washed the frying pan. "Vampire venom has healing properties. As long as it's on the surface, it won't change you. That's how your cuts were healed, just like with the knife wound to your hand when you tried to stab him.

And why? I knew you were going to make a run for it – and I told him. I guess he thinks I didn't try hard enough to convince him."

"I'm sorry," I said, and I genuinely was. She had been steady throughout my ordeal. Not warm, but reliable.

"Don't worry," she replied. "He enjoyed his little hunt. I'm sure he wished it had lasted longer."

"I needed the exercise," I said. "I hadn't realized how out of shape I was getting."

I saw a small smile flash across her face when I said that, but she quickly hid it.

"Am I going to die?" I asked in a small voice.

"All the rest of us are dead, honey," said Charlotte in a matter-of-fact tone.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.

For those who remember the amazing Carlisle/Bella fanfiction, "Feral Blood," the author, Arisa Baumann, has now published an original work based on this story on Amazon. It is called Feral: Part One.

I now have a blog. My most recent post was about meeting someone on an elevator who reminded me of Millicent! Please check it out – for the address, put the usual http in front of KatyMann, then dotcom. I'm doing a give-away of some beautiful bookmarks made by Karen Bagnard, the artist of More Than Mermaids. So sign-up on my e-mail list for a chance to win!


	42. Chapter 42 - Trouble Brewing

PREY FOR HIM

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 42 – Trouble Brewing

It was almost Christmas. I had been in Europe in August. I could only wonder what was going through Charlie's mind over these past few months since he hadn't heard from me. He undoubtedly have been searching for me. I wondered briefly if he had gone to Europe, and then decided that he probably wouldn't have. He must have been able to determine that I had gone through customs in New York.

What Jasper said about knowing that my father was a cop, and the threat of exposure, made me wonder whether I had put Charlie in danger. I now worried not just for myself, but for him.

This was all brought back to me on the day that more visitors came.

Charlotte had told me quietly at breakfast that Jasper was expecting visitors. She usually didn't say anything to me, so I wasn't sure what to expect. I sensed she was on edge, though, which was unusual for her.

I was in the library when they came to the front door. I heard Jasper say "Carlisle," as he welcomed them into the house.

The name seemed familiar. I couldn't help but open the library door a crack in order to peek into the entryway. I had to peer around Jasper, who was standing at his study door, gesturing them to go in.

There in the hall stood the blond vampre from Volterra and that fateful airplane flight, all those months ago. It was after I tried to take his picture when we landed in New York that Riley had kidnapped me in the airport.

The blond vampire who had told me he was Dr. Cullen. And Riley was standing next to him.

When Riley saw me, his eyes blackened as he looked at me hungrily. I pulled back involuntarily, stepping behind Charlotte as I glanced at Jasper. I heard hissing and watched as Jasper's stare went flat.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.

I now have a blog. It is hard to post the information for it on this website, as it keeps getting deleted. It's "KatyMann," followed by a period, and then follow that with the first three letters of the word "complicated." My latest post was about meeting someone on an elevator who reminded me of Millicent! Please check it out. I'm doing a give-away of some beautiful bookmarks made by Karen Bagnard, the artist of More Than Mermaids. So sign-up for my blog's e-mail list to get one of Karen's amazing bookmarks!


	43. Chapter 43 - Past Troubles Return

PREY FOR HIM

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 43 – Past Troubles Return

_When Riley saw me, his eyes blackened as he looked at me hungrily. I pulled back involuntarily, stepping behind Charlotte as I glanced at Jasper. I heard hissing, then Jasper's stare went flat._

It felt all too familiar. I remembered that terrible day a few months ago when I had finally met Jasper in that hallway of the large house in the middle of nowhere. Except that this time, I was behind Jasper, not Riley.

Charlotte tugged me into the library. She shut the door behind us and motioned for me to take a seat.

I was glad to sit down, as my legs were wobbly from fear at having seen Riley again. It brought it all back to me so clearly. The flight from Europe; the kidnapping in the airport; that horrible, drunk doctor; the three days locked in that hospital-style room at the terrifying mansion.

"We're just going to stay in here for a while," Charlotte said, her voice bringing me back to the present moment. "They'll be leaving soon."

"What's going on out there?" I finally asked, my voice shaky.

"Riley is Dr. Cullen's driver," Charlotte said. "He thinks you should be his, as he was the one who took the risk of snatching you from the crowded airport. The only question is will he be foolish enough to challenge Jasper."

"Challenge him?" I asked.

"There are rules in our world," she said. "Actually, only one. No, make that two. First, humans can't know about us. Second, when it comes to vampire fights, if you survive, you've won."

I thought about that for a few seconds, remembering the time Jasper and Riley had fought in the hallway. "They'll fight over me again?" I finally asked. "Why?"

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

Show some love? I'll send previews, though they'll probably be single sentence teasers, from the next chapter to all reviewers.

For those who remember the amazing Carlisle/Bella fanfiction, "Feral Blood," the author, Arisa Baumann, has now published an original work based on this story on Amazon. It is called Feral: Part One. She's also posting a new story on fanfiction called Washington. Plot is…highly original, but both Carlisle and Dr. Cooper from Nurse Jackie appear in it.

Since the information keeps getting deleted from these chapters, I'll try again. I now have a blog. : katymann (d o t) c o m My most recent post was about meeting someone on an elevator who reminded me of Millicent! Please check it out. For the address, if the initial one I put in gets removed by ffiction, it's "KatyMann," followed by a period, and then follow that with the first three letters of the word "complicated. I'm doing a give-away of some beautiful bookmarks made by Karen Bagnard, the artist of More Than Mermaids. So sign-up for my blog's e-mail list to get one of Karen's amazing bookmarks!


	44. Chapter 44 - Trouble - Getting Answers

PREY FOR HIM

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 44 – Trouble Brewing – Getting Answers

_"Well, there are rules in our world," she said. "Actually, only one. No, make that two. First, humans can't know about us. Second, when it comes to vampire fights, if you survive, you've won."_

_I thought about that for a few seconds, remembering the time Jasper and Riley had fought in the hallway. "They'll fight over me again?" I finally asked. "Why?"_

"You smell good to us," Charlotte stated simply. "You're young, so you'll probably last a while."

My heart sank. Then I decided to ask her about what had happened to Riley.

"The last time I saw Riley, Jasper ripped off his arm," I said. "Yet today it looks like he had both arms again. How?"

"We can heal ourselves using venom. You have to burn our bodies to truly end our immortalities. Losing a limb hurts, but it can be healed. Generally, when we want to kill another vampire, we tear off their head."

I considered this new bit of information in silence for a few seconds, then she continued.

"Jasper hasn't been that bad, overall," she said, looking at me carefully. "He doesn't want to deal with a suicidal human, or one who has to be under lock and key."

"I ran once," I said, ticking the list of my transgressions off on my fingers, "and I stabbed him."

"Yeah," she smiled, "honey, you sure did. You kinda remind me of me, back when I was still alive."

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

Show some love? I'll send previews, though they'll probably be single sentence teasers, from the next chapter to all reviewers.

I know I've mentioned it a few times, but I've been unable to put a link in the chapters to my blog. I learned that I can a link to my blog on my profile page, and it is now there. You can click through. I hope you'll come visit me there, and sign up so you can pick up a free bookmark when you come by!


	45. Chapter 45 - So It Was Montana

PREY FOR HIM

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 45 – So It Was Montana

"How long have the others lasted?" I asked Charlotte.

She looked at me, puzzled. "Others?"

"The other people here, before me," I replied.

"There were no others," she stated quietly. "He prefers to hunt. We all do, quite frankly."

"Then why me?"

"When he brought you here, Jasper said that if he had found you while out hunting, he would have killed you," she said in a chillingly matter-of-fact voice. "But he encountered you on surveillance, so he put in a claim. Dr. Cullen, our leader, told him no initially. Your disappearance would attract too much attention. You were a student, and your father was a cop. The doctor thought you had a promising future."

"They took Millicent," I said.

"Who's Millicent?" Charlotte asked.

"My boss from Chicago," I replied. "That's who I think he was doing the surveillance on."

"Don't know about that. But once you were in trouble and had been brought into our world, he went and claimed you in Montana."

"What about Riley?" I asked.

"He's a fool, but a dangerous fool, in my opinion," replied Charlotte. "I don't know why Dr. Cullen puts up with him. Riley's jealous of Jasper, always has been. He wants what Jasper has. In this case, he thinks Jasper took what was his."

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.

I was able to put a link to my blog on my profile, for anyone interested in checking it out. Still have some bookmarks to give away.

Also, I'm going to Forks, Washington from September 12th – September 16th. If anybody wants a postcard with a Forks cancellation stamp on it, send me a PM with your address or an e-mail address so I can contact you. (Anybody who I sent a card to last time will be getting another one from this trip.) Can't wait.


	46. Chapter 46 - Montana - 2

PREY FOR HIM

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 46 –Montana – 2

_"Don't know about that. But once you were in trouble and had been brought into our world, Jasper went and claimed you in Montana."_

_"What about Riley?" I asked._

_"He's a fool, but a dangerous fool, in my opinion," replied Charlotte. "I don't know why Dr. Cullen puts up with him. Riley's jealous of Jasper, always has been. He wants what Jasper has. In this case, he thinks Jasper took what was his."_

"Montana. That's where Jasper took me from Riley?" I said, shuddering as I remembered the plane ride, the drive to the large house in the middle of nowhere, and then Jasper fighting Riley in the hallway after I had been released from quarantine.

"Yep. That's one of the places we keep humans. They live out their lives on ranches or similar locations, and a doctor draws their blood on a regular basis. That way we don't have to hunt if we don't want to."

"How many?" I asked.

"How many what?" she asked.

"How many people do you guys have locked up?" I replied.

"No idea," she said and left the room. Apparently I had brought up things she wasn't supposed to discuss.

So I lay down on my bed, trying to get my head around this world I had been caught up in. I wondered what it was poor Millicent had found back in Chicago. Whatever it was, it had cost us both our freedom.

She had tried so hard to keep me safe, sending me on what I thought was my dream trip to France, but really just trying to get me far enough away that I wouldn't be caught. And I had blown it, snooping around, trying to take Dr. Cullen's photo. But then, I wouldn't be me if I hadn't tried to find her.

I sighed and buried my face in my pillow, hoping the sound of my crying wouldn't carry to Jasper and his visitors downstairs.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.

I'm gong to Forks next month, from 9/12-9/16. If you would like postcard, send me a PM.


	47. Chapter 47 - A Subdued Dinner

PREY FOR HIM

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 47 – A Subdued Dinner

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day. Occasionally I heard the sound of laughter from downstairs. It occurred to me that I had seldom heard laughter in this house. Thinking back over the past few months, I was quite sure that I had never heard Jasper laugh. Drawn by the unusual sound, I went to the door and peeked out.

The three male vampires were downstairs in the main hallway. Jasper and Dr. Cullen looked so normal, so human, standing at the door saying their good-byes to one another.

I must have made some kind of noise, because suddenly all three of them were staring straight at me. Two sets of red eyes, one set of golden eyes. Once again, a slight look of regret seemed to pass across the doctor's face before he let go of Jasper's hand and stepped outside. I felt an unexpected twinge of sadness as he left.

However the covetous look in Riley's eyes terrified me, and I quickly stepped back into my room and closed the door. I stood behind it for a minute, head bowed, taking shallow, shaky breaths as I tried to recover. Even Charlotte had said Riley was bad news.

I felt a sense of relief as I heard their car drive away from the house.

That night at dinner, as Charlotte got out the broiler for my steak, I decided to take a chance and defy Jasper. In a small way. I jumped up from my usual chair, went to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients for a turkey sandwich. Looking back at the table, I saw Charlotte and Jasper watching me, then Jasper gave a barely perceptible nod.

"Tough day," he said softly. "You deserve to have what you want for dinner." Then he left the kitchen. Charlotte looked at the door after he left, raised an eyebrow and shot me a conspiratorial smile as she put the broiler pan back into the oven.

I quietly made my sandwich and sat with Charlotte at the kitchen table. As I ate, we watched the sun going down, seeming to disappear into the trees in the backyard.

I could sense something changing. I only wished I knew if it was for the better or worse.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	48. Chapter 48 - Nightmares

PREY FOR HIM

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 48 – Nightmares

Seeing Riley in the hallway had brought so much back to me. I had restless dreams that night, and I kept kicking off the covers, waking up in a sweat.

I couldn't stop thinking about Millicent. It tormented me that I didn't know if I would ever find out what happened to her. In my dreams, she had begun to transform. I saw her body overlaying the statue of the Winged Victory at the Louvre. She had been looking out at me, trying to warn me.

But when I was in Paris and Europe, I hadn't known how to heed the warning.

In this dream world, I saw birds all around Millicent, rising into the sky as they had in Venice. There was wave upon wave of circling birds, moving in ever-widening circles towards the sky.

The next day, the house seemed unusually silent. I had the feeling that the doctor might have stayed longer if there hadn't been tension between Riley and Jasper.

I decided the next time I saw Dr. Cullen, I was going to ask him about Millicent. Whether or not he would answer, or answer truthfully, I could at least ask.

I also wished he would have stayed because the place where Jasper had been biting me felt funny. It never seemed to heal. Whether this was because he kept re-opening the wound, or some other reason, I would like to have been able to ask him.

When I touched the areas on my neck, they felt cold, almost like Jasper's skin. Not hard, just cold.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.

If you want a really great horror story, check out "House of the Horde" by raggdolly. Truly scary. (Edward/Bella.) I'm getting excited, September means Fall is almost here. Hot as all get-out this weekend, but the scary season is upon us! Transitional time, falling leaves, shortening days…nights encroaching on daylight…


	49. Chapter 49 - Riley Returns

PREY FOR HIM

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 49 – Riley Returns

I was always relieved when I heard Jasper's black car pull away from the house. A few nights after Dr. Cullen's visit, as I heard it leave, I closed my eyes, and started my usual slip into relaxation, lying on my back in bed.

A few minutes, later, I heard the car coming back.

But something wasn't right.

I jumped out of bed and came to the top of the stairs. Charlotte looked up at me as she was dialing her cell phone, and said, "Stay in your room. Keep the door closed."

I went back inside and closed my door, then put my ear against the door to listen to her phone call. I couldn't make out the words, but she sounded worried.

I heard the front door open, then I heard a strange sound, like rending metal. I instantly remembered the only other time I had heard such a sound. It was when Jasper had torn off Riley's arm in Montana.

I yanked the door open and ran to the landing overlooking the hallway to see two vampires in the hallway with Charlotte. One was tearing off her head, tossing it on the floor as I looked down. The other, who had turned to look up at me, was only too familiar.

It was Riley.

I gasped and froze, too terrified to move.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	50. Chapter 50 - The Beginning of It

PREY FOR HIM

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 50 – The Beginning of It

_I opened the door to see two vampires in the hallway with Charlotte. One was tearing off her head, tossing it on the floor as I looked down from above. The other, who had turned to look up at me was only too familiar. _

_It was Riley._

_I gasped and froze, too terrified to move._

The strange vampire pulled out a lighter and dropped it on Charlotte's body. Just then I heard a car tearing up the driving and skidding to a stop outside, followed by the sound of a car door slamming and running feet.

Instantly I felt as though I had been hit by a wall. Riley had bounded up the stairs, grabbed me, and was carrying me clutched to his chest before I even knew he had moved.

He smashed through the back door, slamming my shoulder against the broken doorframe as he passed through it. I screamed in pain and he quickly put his hand over my mouth.

"Shut it," he hissed at me.

Something told me he wasn't worried about my shoulder.

We were quickly in the woods behind the house, with Riley moving at vampire speed. He didn't just run in a straight path on the ground, though. He leapt from tree to boulder, all the while moving deeper into the forest. His hand over my mouth was also pressed against my nose, and I wasn't getting enough air. I grabbed his hand and tugged on it, but he ignored me.

Finally I could hear the sound of running water.

We were at the river, the one I remembered from my escape attempt.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.

Last call for postcards from Forks! If you want one, send me a PM. I'm leaving for Forks Thursday morning. Will post the next chapter before leaving for the airport, and I hope to be able to post the following chapter on Monday. If not, it may be Monday night.


	51. Chapter 51 - Riley's Bite

PREY FOR HIM

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 51 – Riley's Bite

_Finally I could hear the sound of running water. _

_We were at the river, the one I remembered from my escape attempt._

Riley set me down under a huge pine tree, and I took several deep breaths, struggling to fill my lungs after being nearly suffocated in the trip from the house. But I only had a few seconds respite. Shoving me against the rough pine, he pushed up my chin with one hand, and after ducking his head for a better angle, bit my throat, tearing at it savagely.

I shrieked in pain.

He cursed and clamped his hand back over my mouth as he clutched at the back of my neck with his other hand, holding me up using his body, still sucking greedily at my neck.

I felt myself growing weaker with each draw of blood he took. Everything was starting to go black around me. I kept shoving at him, trying to push him back, but was losing strength by the second.

I was vaguely aware of being lifted and then being flung through the air_. I'm a bird or an angel_, I thought as I flew through space, knowing I was dying.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'm posting a day early so I can send previews to everybody who gets a review in before I leave. I'll try to send previews from the next chapter to everyone, but after I go to the airport, it may be tough. I'm traveling, so I may not be able to cut and past the previews for the next chapter using my mobile apps. I plan to post next chapter on Monday as usual.


	52. Chapter 52 - Fire and Water

PREY FOR HIM

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 52– Fire and Water

_"I'm a bird, or an angel," I thought as I flew through the air, knowing I was dying._

Water entering my mouth and lungs brought me back to full consciousness. I couldn't breathe and was suffocating, drowning. Though I tried frantically to push the water away from my mouth, trying to get air, it kept flooding in. I thrashed through the water, struggling to get to the surface, but either I was too weak or had no sense of which way was up, because I seemed to stay in one spot. _It would be over soon_, I kept thinking. It had to be over soon.

But as I was fighting for breath, something else began competing with the water in my lungs. A fire started burning inside, working slowly down my neck. Between the two, the agony was terrible. I lay, unable to breathe, yet unable to die.

I could see the water above me, though I couldn't breathe. I was aware of movement around me, fish and other animals sliding over my body. I felt their small nibbles at my mouth and hands, but there was nothing I could do to save myself from them, as I was too exhausted to make even the slightest movement to flick them away.

The fire and water continued to fight to claim me. I became too weak to move, but the agony of the steady suffocation, the feeling of being unable to get air, never ceased. The burn of the fire meanwhile seemed to increase by the moment, reaching new areas of my body, encasing it in unseen flames.

I watched the slow progress of the sun across surface of the water. It had passed several times, leaving me in darkness during the night.

Suddenly I felt a pounding increasing in my chest. The burning that I felt was already intolerable increased and climaxed. Then the pounding in my chest stopped.

All the fight inside was gone. Even the crush of the suffocation ceased. There was no more struggle; no more noise inside of my body, neither from breathing nor a beating heart. I seemed suspended between two worlds, just as I was suspended by the water between the air and ground. I don't know how long I remained like this. It seemed an eternity. Was this limbo? Had God rejected me?

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	53. Chapter 53 - Suspended between Worlds

PREY FOR HIM

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 53– Suspended Between Worlds

_All the fight inside was gone. Even the crush of the suffocation had ceased. There was no more struggle; no more noise inside of my body, neither from breathing nor a beating heart. I seemed suspended between two worlds, just as I was suspended by the water between the air and ground. I don't know how long I remained like this. It seemed an eternity. Was this limbo? Had God rejected me?_

Suddenly I could move. A fish had been nibbling at my finger, and I flicked it back. Once I realized what I had done, I bent forward at the waist and realized that I was free of the paralysis that had kept me close to the bottom of the river.

I quickly sprang out of the river, thrashing and flinging water, rocks and mud off as I burst into the air. I quickly fell back into the water, though, and began to swim wildly through it, pushing back black handfuls of it as I fought my way to the shore. Finally I felt ground under my feet, and I used my legs and hands to get up onto the riverbank. Soon I was on solid ground, kneeling on all fours in the mud, but free of my watery prison.

I tried to clear my lungs, choking and spitting out water. It took a few minutes before I realized that I didn't need to breathe. That could only mean…that I was dead.

As the water stilled, I glanced down and saw my reflection.

I had red eyes and my hair clung to my skull. My face looked…different. In addition to being red, my eyes looked more intense, and my nose and cheekbones more defined. My lips were full and red. Aside from being wet, I looked alluring. I put my face into my hands to keep myself from looking at my reflection.

I was now a vampire, one of them. And I was totally alone.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


	54. Chapter 54 - Running

PREY FOR HIM

All credits for characters to Stephenie Meyer, of course.

Darksper drabble. Probably should be posting at Halloween. Didn't want to wait that long. Don't know if there will be a happy ending.

Chapter 54 - Running

_I was now a vampire, one of them. And I was totally alone._

Would they be looking for me? I wasn't sure who they were, as my mind seemed to be spinning, taking in the world around me, but I began to run. There had been danger, and there probably still was so I was determined to flee, from myself and everyone else.

The speed was amazing, but I was terrified. What was I? Was I like him, or rather them?

I ran all night, trying to leave the confusion behind, not caring where I was going as long as it was away from where I had been. Mostly I was moving between the tall, black trees, silhouetted sharply in the moonlight above. Occasionally I jumped over ribbons of concrete that must have been roads, and sometimes I ran through rivers.

Soon something amazing smelled caught my attention, and my throat lit on a fire that rivaled the fire I felt while lying on the riverbed. I followed the scent, flying between the trees on instinct.

Once I was within range, I pounced on the creature whose body had called to me, not focusing on the identity of the figure as I ripped into the soft body that yielded so easily in my hands. I yanked the head back with my hands for better access to the throat, and the body stopped struggling. As I tore into the neck, the blood poured out easily into my mouth, satisfying and quenching my hunger. Finally, there was no more blood, and I stopped, satisfied and sated in a way I had never felt before. I closed my eyes and leaned back, bending my head back as I luxuriated in this new feeling.

But the glow didn't last long because when I looked down, I discovered I was holding the body of a man in my arms. His throat was torn out, and his eyes were bulging, staring at me. There was blood on his body, on the ground, and on me. I threw the body away from me as soon as I realized what it was, and sprang back in horror.

But I couldn't run from what I had done. I sat on the ground on my haunches, looking across the small clearing in the woods, staring at the mangled body, as I agonized inside. I had killed a man. But he had tasted so good, and I had been so hungry.

THIS IS A DRABBLE.

No review, no continue.

Show some love? I'll send previews from the next chapter to all reviewers.


End file.
